Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hitch cover assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hitch cover assembly that covers the hitch members aligned with openings in a cargo bed of a pickup truck.
Background Information
The cover prevents objects placed in the cargo bed of the pickup truck from entering the openings and from contacting the hitch elements. The covers are generally removable to allow access to the hitch elements.